


亲爱的海

by RAYll



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Odysseus, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAYll/pseuds/RAYll
Summary: 海之女神也不知道今天能捡到个男人，立香也不知道今天出门可以捡到昨天还是敌人的男人。(时间在2.51结束)
Kudos: 4





	亲爱的海

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：！！！  
> 2.51剧透  
> 呕吐描写，r18描写  
> 如有不适请立刻关闭本页面，谢谢合作。
> 
> 可能有错别字，一些标点使用不当，请谅解。  
> 再次申明，如有不适请立刻关闭。
> 
> 以上ok的话请——

“master？”  
和伊阿宋告别后，立香和马修回到迦勒底的装甲车上。方才与伊阿宋的离别拥抱似乎还残留着温度，但令咒在手背微微作痛，他知道伊阿宋不久就要消失了。没有过多的时间去怀念，迦勒底的下一个目标是奥林匹斯山，绝不能让同伴的努力白费了，他清楚地明白自己身上的使命  
——解开基尔什塔利亚背后的秘密，救出前赴奥林匹斯的从者，砍伐空想树，剪切异闻带，最重要的是，守护泛人类世界。  
关于人理的救世主，立香不敢苟同，一路走来，他们中牺牲了很多人，也见证了很多伟大之人。再也不能和医生一起吃草莓小蛋糕，再也不能见到帕茨西和那些异闻带里结下缘分的人，每一次相遇就是离别的开始。  
他向前不断走着，身边有很多人并肩而行，却也不断失去。他的旅途称得上是光辉灿烂的星空，一片星星绘制的航海图，他珍藏着那些美好的时刻。每当回想起这些，他是快乐的。  
但是心里一直有一个声音：想回去，想回到安稳的日常。他以为自己拯救了2018年的未来，却被命运的海浪无情打回，他的小船在风雨中飘摇不定。

“马修，我没事，你去休息吧，记得找达芬奇亲检查身体。”立香转身面对马修，露出一如既往的笑容，“我去外面吹吹风，一会回来。”

立香目送马修回到房间，独自向外走去。亚特兰蒂斯神殿被毁，迦勒底装甲车停在一片海滩上，如果忽略昨天发生的一切，这无疑是个美丽的画面。橘红的夕阳投下温柔的光，波光粼粼的海面一下一下拍打着沙滩，不知道哪里飘来的机械破损零件被冲上来。  
抬头并没有看到月亮，月女神和她的爱人此时也不知去向，况且这个世界也快要崩坏了吧，他想起了在俄罗斯异闻带大地见到的美丽星空，和雪地里弹奏钢琴的萨列里，他唱着简单的歌，诉说着古老的情诗，也是慈爱的摇篮曲，唱给冰雪大地的可怜雅嘎，那时候自己坐在装甲车里将要通过虚数潜航离开，可是钢琴声仿佛一直回荡在耳边。

他漫不经心地溜达，踢地上的小石子玩，看着它咕噜咕噜往前滚。似乎走的有些远了，是时候回去了，就在转身的时候，礁石吸引了他的注意力。  
那是一个人吗？

他小跑着过去，礁石旁确实躺着一个人，身下垫着一块破木板，看起来像潜水服的衣服有几处破损，好像是被利器划伤，隐隐渗出血来，丝丝缕缕流进海洋。

没有片刻犹豫，立香帮溺水的人翻过身，拨开黏在脸上的头发，终于看清了他的脸。男人皱着眉双目紧闭，露出痛苦的神色，红发被海水打湿与苍白的脸色形成对比。  
——竟然是“奥德修斯”  
他怎么会在这里？  
不过看起来是溺水了。

“看不见的话也就算了，但如果眼前有人在求救，我却不去救他，还能算人吗！”  
来不及细想，立香抱起了男人，将他的腹部置于屈膝的大腿上，一下下拍着他的背。男人开始剧烈咳嗽，手臂抱紧了立香的腰。  
他咳出几口海水，大口呼吸着，“……谁？是谁？”  
立香没有回答，看男人恢复意识了，松了口气。

“我路过这里，看到你似乎需要帮助，”立香避重就轻地回答，等着“奥德修斯”认出自己来。昨天他们才在海上大战一场，双方损失惨重，厄利翁用一条手臂的代价重创了神灵凯尼斯，而奥德修斯召唤的三头犬也让迦勒底吃了败仗。

意外的，“奥德修斯”似乎什么也没有察觉到，他开口道谢，感谢立香的善举。  
原来面具下的声音是这样，还挺好听的。立香被自己的想法吓了一跳，努力使自己冷静下来。

“嗯不吐干净的话，会伤身体。”立香扶着奥德修斯坐下，拍了拍他的后背，神使鬼差的说，“我来帮你吧。”

奥德修斯没有拒绝，他有气无力的点点头，呼吸变得沉重。  
立香让奥德修斯坐直腰，自己站在他的面前，“那么，冒犯了……”  
他一只手抚摸着奥德修斯的脸庞，将手指插入口腔。奥德修斯颤抖了一下，眼睛睁大了，像是知道立香要做什么，顺从的张开嘴。  
立香的手指在口腔内回旋，摸索着他整齐好看的牙齿，然后将手指按向舌根，一下，两下，三下，有效果了。温热的液体濡湿了立香的手指，喷吐到身上，他没有躲闪，无限温柔地看着面前的男人。  
流体滴在沙滩的声音，奥德修斯痛苦的呕吐声和手指的触感让立香有些恍惚，对初次见面的人做出这样的事让他感到不安和羞愧，可是在昨天他们还是敌对关系，尽管两人都没有提起昨天。立香的手指越探越深，力度也越来越加重。

奥德修斯皱着眉，深金色的眼眸水光盈盈，唾液顺着手指流下，他忍不住了，甩开立香的手，弯下腰呕吐。  
溺水时喝下的海水吐尽了，英灵不需要进食，但他似乎要吐出胆汁一样，仿佛身体由内到外清洗了一遍，他感觉身体被翻了个个，痛吟般的干呕声渐渐平息下来。  
他清洁如新。

立香静静看着奥德修斯，一言不发。短暂沉默被奥德修斯打破，他做了自我介绍，自称是被召唤到这里的英灵，“你们称呼那个世界异闻带吗？在我被召唤时，那个我袭击了我……对不起，这么说是不是有点怪？”

立香明白了为何眼前的人没有认出自己，声音闷闷的，“我知道……喀戎老师也是这样……”  
“那么你还有多少记忆？为什么会在这里……”

奥德修斯此时已经恢复了平稳的呼吸，他慢慢回忆着，“我被亚特兰蒂斯这片土地召唤到这里，还没有和其他人会和就遇到了‘我’，异闻带的‘我’……后来的事你也能猜到了吧，我一直在海上漂流，直到遇到你。”  
“谢谢你，看起来你和那个‘奥德修斯’有过节，可是还救了我非常感谢。”  
立香一时语塞，胡乱点点头，声音越说越小，“没，没关系。看到有人受伤，我想，大家肯定也会伸出援手的，你不必这样感谢我”

他无法忘记异闻带的奥德修斯所做过的事，可是面前的英雄奥德修斯又与昨天截然不同，他谦逊有礼，真挚而诚恳。  
为了转移话题，他问道：“你接下来要怎么办？异闻带的人要是知道你没有死，可能还会来追杀……”随即他又想扇自己一巴掌，这都是问的什么问题，哪壶不开提哪壶。

奥德修斯没有在意的笑笑，坐起身直视立香的眼睛，说道：“好心的御主，可以再帮帮我吗？”  
立香点点头示意他继续说，不过这份平静在瞬间被打破。奥德修斯提了一个问题，一个令人瞠目结舌的问题  
“可以分给我一些魔力吗？”他语气平静而诚恳，抬头看向立香。

“你！你说什么？”立香吃了一惊，且不说这个远离迦勒底的异闻带怎么补充魔力，自己昨天才和“奥德修斯”生死搏斗过，尽管不是眼前这一位。

“我想要回到家乡，”奥德修斯镇定自若地说着，丝毫没有意识到他刚刚的请求给年轻御主带来多大冲击，“我被异闻带夺去了宝具和女神祝福，对你而言现在已经派不上什么用场了，灵基受到那样的伤害很快就要消失了吧。在此之前，我想回去看看佩涅罗佩，虽然她可能不在这里，但奥德修斯不论如何最终都会回到故乡。”

啊啊，是奥德修斯会说出的话。自己还在上学时，曾读过《奥德赛》一书，冒险归来英雄奥德修斯排除万难回到妻子身边的故事。初读时为他的忠贞坚定而感动，经历了数个特异点和异闻带后，自己也生出这样的心思——一定要回去，回到大家都可以快乐生活的日常里。  
立香沉默着，奥德修斯也静静地看着他，虽然并坐在夕阳下，却暗暗僵持着。

离开迦勒底的供电系统，立香明白自己没有多少魔力，支持马修的话还算充裕，可是再要分给别的从者，可能会贫血吧。奥德修斯快要消失了，就算自己现在不给他补魔，他也要一个人走向回家的路……早知如此，刚刚就不该救他……  
哎，别想那么多了。他在心里对自己说。

“好，我答应你。”像是想通了一样，立香如释重负地站起身，挽起袖子露出手臂。少年的手腕有一圈戴表留下的晒痕，但更触目惊心的是隐藏在袖子下的伤痕，新包扎的纱布还没来得及更换而渗出一小块血迹。立香在口袋摸索出弹簧刀，叹了口气，对准了胳膊。

刀刃还未接触皮肤，他被奥德修斯阻止，就算是一个虚弱的英灵，力量也比自己大很多，立香的手腕被紧紧握住，弹簧刀从手中落下。  
“不可以伤害自己！”  
立香突然有些愤怒，要魔力的人是你，现在又来阻止什么。  
“不好意思我不是个合格御主，你想要补魔，只有通过我的血，但是不用担心，我有分寸的，”他没好气地解释着，今天发生的事情让他失控了好几次，“快点结束吧，你也好回去。”

立香等着奥德修斯的回话，却听见他的叹息。英灵说话了：“不用你的血，我知道还有一种方法。”

什么方法？立香睁大眼睛，他不是不知道这些，迦勒底的一些女从者有时喜欢和自己开玩笑，欣赏自己的窘态，甚至晚上睡觉前他需要仔细检查床底和窗帘处的魔力残留。  
难道，奥德修斯说的是……

立香哑口无言，他想找出话来反驳，又一时间组织不好语言，“不不不，这不太好，那个，我还是个孩子，您，您也有妻子……”  
奥德修斯松开了握住立香的手，安慰着十八岁的少年御主，“这是为了补充魔力，魔术师的头发，皮肤，体液中蕴含着魔力。”  
在他的语言下，立香恍惚的点头同意了，意识到自己答应了什么后已经无法挽回了。

天呐，我在做什么？  
从他的视角看去，奥德修斯跪在自己面前，自己的裤子被褪下一半，松松地挂在腿间，内裤也被脱下，奥德修斯低下头亲吻着自己还未勃起的阴茎。立香的头晕晕的，他听着奥德修斯说话，“不错，你是个好男孩”，他在说什么？我在希腊人眼里也是平均值吗？  
奥德修斯张开了嘴，伸出舌头慢慢探索，舔到包皮半裹住的龟头，他把舌头伸向包皮底下，立香闷哼出声，捂住了自己的嘴。明明知道这里不会有人来，他还是害羞的涨红了脸，捂住嘴不让自己叫出声。  
奥德修斯吞下半勃起的阴茎，他憋的满脸通红，但还是坚持把它送向喉咙深处，发出淫秽的水声，英灵半睁着眼睛看着立香，手开始向上摸，解开他衬衫的扣子，胸口的皮带，抚摸他的身体。  
立香的身体比起他略显瘦小，比寻常十八岁的少年健壮一些，衬衫下的肉体隐约可见几处伤疤，腹部上一道横着的伤疤触目惊心。  
奥德修斯耐心地舔着他的阴茎，就像小猫舔食牛奶一样，唾液混合着前列腺液，从嘴角流下。立香不敢去看这样淫靡的画面，却无法移开视线，他的阴茎被另一个初次见面的人含在嘴里，甚至这个人昨天为止还是敌人。他兴奋的心砰砰跳，口腔的温度烫的让他忍不住颤抖，在户外的性爱让他生出一股背徳感。  
高潮逼近的瞬间，他感觉自己的意识似乎挣脱了身体，他想推开奥德修斯，却被男人压住身体不得动弹，他射在了奥德修斯嘴里。  
立香向后倒在沙滩上，仰面躺着喘气，看着天空出神，说：“可以了吗？让我走吧。”

奥德修斯咽下嘴里的精液，语气依旧平淡，好像刚刚给人口交的不是他，他走向立香身边，微笑着道谢。看着他云淡风轻的样子，立香心里突然生出点无名火，他猛地起身，扑在奥德修斯身上。  
身下的男人微微发怔，对着突然的展开有点疑惑。立香坐在奥德修斯身上，轻抚他的脸颊，嘴唇，将手指伸进去，奥德修斯配合地张开嘴，他看到自己刚刚射出的精液还有些剩余在奥德修斯口腔里。  
“你咽了下去吗？”立香自言自语着，这不是一个问句，是给自己的一个求证。他用手指轻轻搅着奥德修斯的口腔，两指拉住他的舌，然后突然低头吻了下去。  
少年的吻还显青涩，他闭着眼将自己的舌也伸进去，意料之中得到了男人的热烈回应。他发狠似的咬住奥德修斯的唇，咬出了血又将点点血迹舔去。尽管经过了这样的亲密接触，他还是无法释怀。  
为什么要妨碍我们？  
为什么要听从基尔什塔利亚？  
他有很多问题想问，对那个异闻带的奥德修斯发问，对统帅异闻带的基尔什塔利亚队长发问。可是他面前的只有泛人类史的英灵，英灵的夙愿是回到故乡，自己的目的也是回答大家都可以生存的日常，他们是一样的。  
两个有着相同目的的人相互帮助也是很正常的吧，立香放弃了理性。

“可以吗？”他问。  
“可以。”英灵回答道。

立香解开奥德修斯的衣服，现在他们都是赤裸的了。奥德修斯的的身上有着大大小小的伤疤，可能是生前作为冒险者留下的，也可能是被异闻带所伤，凑近了闻是强烈的血腥味。  
立香回想起下总国的事情，被美丽邪恶的鬼童子剖开腹部，又将手伸进去惩罚，不过这些相比于奥德修斯所经历的根本不值一提。

冒险者的回乡之途并不顺利，魔女囚禁了他，女神为他建造了世外桃源，海妖的诅咒缠绕在他的船只的桅杆上，他是个多么奇妙的人。  
神给他考验和荣光，又给他诅咒和痛苦，正如世界上爱与恨本位一体，嫉妒连接着他们，和城中的爱人佩涅罗佩，他们的名字纠缠不清，无法分离。  
爱与恨都是真切的，爱是付出，无条件付出，也是索取，试图用自己的爱换来他的爱，人们在他身上索取，今晚也是，夜夜如此。

奥德修斯需要魔力，想要回家，可是这个世界没有家，没有佩涅罗佩之名的所爱之人。

靠着曾经的记忆行事，立香将手指伸进英灵的后穴，不常用于性交的部位紧张的想要摆脱自己的手指，如受伤的贝类条件反射的包裹住沙子，他俯下身亲吻奥德修斯的胸部，舔舐他的乳头，奥德修斯发出吃痛又有些难忍的声音，身体略微放松了一些。  
立香继续开拓着这具身体，屈起的指节按压着内部，他把三根手指并在一起挤了进去，扭动让他的之间碰到了直肠前壁一块光滑的物体。奥德修斯翘起的阴茎在那一瞬间分泌出更多的液体。  
好像差不多了，他抬头向奥德修斯确认，看到了此生无法忘怀的一幕，奥德修斯脸颊泛起红晕，轻轻喘气，金瞳蒙上了一层水雾，迷茫的看着自己的方向，他的乳头挺立，小巧可爱。  
好美……  
立香吻着他的唇，刚刚自己咬破的地方渗出血，这是一个铁锈味的吻，同时将阴茎抵上英灵的后穴。  
他听见奥德修斯的叫声，即使经过了足够温柔细致的扩张，阴茎插入那一刻，他表情变了，忍耐着皱着眉，身体自动的排外和收缩反应让立香也不好受。他深吸两口气，短暂停顿片刻后便开始活动起来。奥德修斯的后穴又湿又热，紧紧包裹着自己，立香拍着奥德修斯的身体，叫他放松。  
奥德修斯吐出断断续续的词句，“请……继续吧……我，没事……”  
每一次抽动腰肢，他就停下来一会，等奥德修斯的呼吸平复后再继续，艳红的穴口咬住阴茎，那是令人惊叹和流泪的柔软，他被生命力旺盛的活物吞进体内，简单的活塞运动让他感受着这份美好。混乱，混乱，混乱至极！  
他与萍水相逢的人做爱，他与敌人做爱；他操一个英雄，一个神明的恩赐。  
他们将肉体契合成锁，带着星空下不明意义的交合，不分白昼和黑夜，满满当当，不多不少。  
奥德修斯的叹息，是一场火的来源，灼烧着两人的理智。

立香的精神恍惚，这几个月以来从没有这样放肆过。异闻带，空想树，他什么也不愿想，现在有个人短暂地爱着自己就足够。  
可我这双沾满血污的手无法拼凑他的脸，大家都是行走在灰色的平行线上，偶尔两具肉丝交织，生命骤然绚丽，再迅速枯竭。  
只不过是一次露水姻缘罢了，他安慰自己，明天过后一切都会正常起来，没有人问自己去了哪里。

奥德修斯是山，宽容地接纳了女神，魔女，海妖，每个人都想登顶，可他却永远踏不平，山上的茅屋住着心上人的泪，一滴滴，指引回家的路。

“凭什么我得不到他的爱？他的吝啬令人嫉妒，他的冷漠令人心碎。为什么你对我的爱不为所动，甚至不愿意分给我一点点，我用大海换来他的一滴水，输的血本无归！”

他恍然间听见这些声音，听见魔女对着海岸的哭诉，可是他面前只有一个奥德修斯，而他们在做爱。

立香感觉自己快要射了，他搂住奥德修斯的身体，俯下身——俯得尽可能低，虚弱的英灵已经没有力气抬头了。他的唇碰到了玫瑰花瓣，柔软而鲜活，长在身体里，身下的皮肤在微微颤动，仿佛发生了一场来自体内的地震，听见低而细的呻吟声。

想了解他的过去，还想见到他——  
立香突兀地想着，海风和夕阳照着他们的身体，像大理石雕像，立香明天就要离开这里前往另一处战场，他无法带上这个影从者。

“我想回去。”他喃喃自语，奥德修斯注意到了。  
我也是。他回答道。

离开海滩时，立香回头，看到那个男人穿好了衣服，背对着自己。  
立香明白，他已经回去了。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 再次感谢看到这里的你
> 
> 奥德修斯这个臭男人什么时候我能抽到啊（沉船怨念）  
> 祝大家身体健康，天天出货。


End file.
